


Secrets

by FlameInMyHeart



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choices- Stories You Play, Drake Walker/ MC - Freeform, Drake/ MC, F/M, Pixelberry - Freeform, Royal Romance, The Royal Romance Book 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameInMyHeart/pseuds/FlameInMyHeart
Summary: Story takes place during Book 1 before the Coronation Ball. Drake Walker X MC Evelyn Fallon. Bit of Fluff.





	Secrets

 

Evelyn turned over in bed so she was staring at the dark ceiling, heaving a frustrated sigh for what must have been the hundredth time that night. She couldn’t sleep. Every time she tried to relax, another thought would come racing to the forefront of her mind. What would happen at the Coronation Ball tomorrow? Would Olivia stop being such a bitch? Would Drake be there?

“I need a drink,” she thought suddenly rising from the bed. Ignoring the fact that she was only wearing a pair of shorts and an oversized New York Knicks T-Shirt, she headed for the door and stepped out into the corridor. All was quiet as she silently padded in bare feet across the hallway, vaguely heading in the direction of the Library. She was almost positive she’d seen a bottle of Jack Daniels in there a couple of days ago; hopefully it would still be there. At the end of the corridor was a large wooden door, and as she reached for the handle, she was shocked as the door suddenly opened and a shadowy form loomed over her in the doorway. She gasped and stepped back quickly, placing a defensive arm over her chest.

“Fallon, what the hell?” Said the figure, stepping out from the shadows.

“Drake? Jesus you scared me half to death!” She cried 

“You want to say that a little louder and wake up the whole palace?” He smirked “What are you doing roaming around at this time of night?”

“Well I was…” she paused suddenly noticing the bottle in Drakes hand. “Looking for that actually...” and pointed to the Whiskey “I see you’ve beaten me to it.”

“Oh really?” he said with a small smile “I don’t normally say this but…care to share?” he nodded to the door behind her. She turned her head and quickly realised where they were standing. “In your bedroom?” She said turning to face him again.  
“Is that a problem?” He said quietly. “No...Not at all.” She smiled back.  
“Well OK then.” He reached a hand over her head and pushed open the door. “After you…” 

She walked into the centre of the dimly lit room, hearing a small click as Drake closed the door behind them. This sound alone send a sudden ripple of nerves to cascade down her body, like being touched by the wings of thousand butterflies. 

“Wow, you let me into the inner sanctum?” She said, walking over to the bed, absentmindedly running her hand over the royal blue covers. “Should I be flattered or is this a regular thing?”

“Is what a regular thing?” Drake said pouring a large measure of whiskey into a glass. “What exactly are you implying Fallon?”

“I’m just wondering if you have many female visitors that’s all.” Evelyn said walking back to where he was standing by the window and took the glass from his hand, taking a sip of the fiery liquid. “I didn’t mean to imply anything, I’m just a little curious.” She studied his eyes intently as she spoke “I don’t know that much about you Drake”. She took another sip “You’re an enigma”.

He smiled in spite of himself “Hardly. There’s not much to know Fallon. I’m a pretty simply guy.” He poured himself a glass of Jack and took a long sip. 

“Well I don’t agree with that.” Evelyn said, sitting down on the bed. “And I’d like to get to know you better.”

Drake walked over to an antique looking leather chair facing her on the bed, and sat down. He swirled the brown liquid in the glass, listening to the gently clink of the ice cubes.

“Are you asking as a friend, or because you think it would get you somewhere with Liam?”

“Drake, how can you…?” She left the sentence hanging, as she suddenly caught a glimpse of the guarded look behind his soft brown eyes. 

“I’m asking because I care about you. It’s as simple as that.”

He hung his head in his hands for a while not speaking before he looked up suddenly, his expression unreadable. “OK, you’ve got three questions Fallon. Fire away, ask me anything you want and I’ll answer you.”

She smiled quickly. “Oooh really? This could be interesting. But I only get three?”

“Yes, and that’s it.” He took another big gulp of Whisky “What have I done?”

Evelyn laughed at this and got up to pace around the room. She walked over to the dresser, which had a single photograph mounted in a silver frame. She looked at the picture closely. It was of a young girl, aged around twelve years old. She was very pretty, with flowing chestnut brown hair and exquisite hazel eyes. “Is this your sister?” She asked.

Drake looked over and nodded softly, “Yes. She would have been about nine then. I remember that day so clearly. We were down on the beach, playing in the sea with mom and dad.” He stood up from the chair and went to the window, staring out into the night. He smiled wistfully. “Then Dad got a crab attached to his…” he paused and looked at Evelyn with a grin “To his family jewels…”

“His what?” She replied puzzled.

“You know his…nads,” he said again, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

“Huh?” 

“Damn it Fallon, do I have to spell it out for you?” He gestured down towards his crotch. “His nutsack, cajones, plums....” 

He looked up, suddenly startled when he heard Evelyn let out a snort of laughter. “Fallon, you son of a bitch.”

“I’m sorry….” She said, wiping a tear from her eye. “Oh dear.” She stopped laughing finally and sauntered over to him. “I think hearing you say the word nutsack, has been my personal highlight of this entire trip.” 

“Yeah well…” he looked down at his shoes, and then smiled at her warmly “Don’t expect to hear it ever again.

“Aww” Evelyn mewed, and punched his shoulder playfully “That’s a shame.” She returned his smile before turning to sit on the bed once more. “So you were saying about your dads…bits” 

“Yes as I was saying…my dad got a crab attached to his….bits, and my mom had to take him behind a tree to try and prize its claws apart. To this day, I still remember those anguished screams, while Savannah and I stood on the beach, laughing our heads off….”

“Sounds…painful actually” Evelyn chuckled.

“Yeah I guess so.” Drake agreed, “Good times though.” He took another sip of his Whiskey.

They spent a few moments in companionable silence, before Evelyn chimed “OK Walker, next question…”

“Lay it on me.” He answered giving her a sly sideways glance.

“Okay…tell me a secret.” 

“Tell me a secret?” He walked over to the chair opposite her, sat down and stretched out his legs. “I can’t believe you’d be so un-original Fallon.”

“Well that’s what I’m sticking with…so answer the question.” She smirked “And I want something dark…and juicy.”

“Well I don’t have anything dark and juicy. You need to think of another question.” He replied instantly, looking at her over the rim of his glass as he took another sip.

“Goddamn it Drake, why do you have to be such a party pooper!” She cried as she leapt up from the bed.

“Party Pooper…really? How old are you Fallon? What’s next, pass the parcel or pin the tail on the donkey?”

“Hey, remember this was your idea Drake not mine.” She said suddenly feeling annoyed. “Why did you even suggest it if you don’t want to tell me anything?” With that, she saw his expression soften and with a resigned sigh, he walked over to where she was standing beside the dresser.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. It’s not easy to talk about myself that’s all. But I’ve got to say, if we’re talking party games, spin the bottle gets my vote.” He lifted up the now empty bottle of Jack Daniels and waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Evelyn laughed as she watched his comical expressions. “There’s only two of us here Drake…”

“Well I don’t know about you Fallon...” he smiled slowly “But I kinda like those odds…” he stepped closer to her.

“I still have two more questions…” she breathed, barely able to tear he eyes away from his.

“Fire away.” He said softly, brushing an errant strand of hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

“Have you ever been in love?” She said her voice almost a whisper.

“Yes” he said, his eyes dropping to watch her lips. She waited for him to continue, and when he made no moves to speak, she asked again somewhat impatiently, “Who with?”

“You” he said simply. 

“Oh.” She uttered, shocked. Inadvertently, she took a step back.

Seeing the surprise in her eyes, he too took a step back. “Fallon, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that.” He said quickly, running an agitated hand through his hair.  
“Jesus what was I thinking?” His panicked voice suddenly snapped her out of her reverie and she turned to grab his wrist as he spun away from her.

“No Drake, I didn’t mean…” she tried to explain weakly as he pulled himself away from her and began to pace around the room like a caged tiger.

“What’s Liam going to say when he finds out I was crushing on his girl like a hormonal teenager!” He crossed over to the window and placed his forehead on the cold glass. “I’m such an idiot.”

“No you’re not,” Evelyn said quietly, as she came up beside him.

“You should leave.” He said his voice racked with anguish.

“No. I’m not going anywhere until you listen to me.” She tried to reach for his hand, but he snatched it away and placed it on the pocket of his dark jeans.

“Goddamn it Drake!” She growled abruptly “Do you want to know something?” He glanced up at her warily. “I don’t want to marry Liam, I don’t think I ever really have….”

It was her turn to pace around the room now, as she felt the frustration welling up inside her threatening to spill over like a tidal wave.

“The truth is…” She stopped pacing and turned back toward him. “All day. Every day. All I can think about is you.”

“Fallon.” Drake said gently, “you don't have to humour me.”

“I’m not!” She cried, crossing the room to stand beside him once more. “I'm just going to say it Drake. It’s up to you whether you believe it or not....”

He turned to face her then, the words of warning fell from his lips as he caught sight of the look in her eyes. And what he saw took his breath away.

“I love you Drake Walker.” She said softly, sincerely.

“I believe you.” He answered. And smiled.

 

 

The end.


End file.
